¿Qué tendrá un beso?
by Belen Leoxses
Summary: No había nada que molestase más a Midorima que el día de San Valentín, tener que aguantar a todas esas parejitas le ponía enfermo, pero lo peor de todo eran los besos, le parecía totalmente asqueroso el hecho de tener que unir tu boca con la de otra persona para mostrarle afecto. "Estoy seguro de que un beso de Tetsuya no te daría asco" One-shot MidoKuro especial San Valentín.


**Fanfic basado en la canción "What's in a kiss?" de Gilbert O'Sullivan.**

 **...**

Midorima Shintaro se dirigía a la escuela secundaria Teiko una mañana como otra cualquiera, aunque realmente había algo distinto, el ambiente tanto por el camino como una vez llegó a la escuela era diferente, estaba muy... rosa. ¿Por qué? Bueno, era obvio, era San Valentín, así que era el día en que todas las parejas felices tonteaban y se preguntaban entre ellos qué se iban a regalar por el día de los enamorados.

No había nada que molestase tanto a Midorima como el atontamiento que llevaban encima todas aquellas parejitas, ya que al estar tan ocupadas coqueteando nunca se fijaban en por dónde iban o simplemente en que aquella aura rosita que les rodeaba podía molestar a los demás, pero lo peor de todo era que iba a tener que aguantar ver a Aomine y Kise y a Murasakibara y Akashi en aquel estado de atontamiento mientras él se moría del asco en un rincón.

\- Aominecchi.- Sonrió el rubio abrazándose al brazo del más alto en el recreo.- ¿Me das un beso?

\- ¿Hm? ¿Ahora?- Preguntó Aomine sin apartar la vista de su revista de modelos femeninas.

\- Claro, ¡y me tienes que dar muchos más, hoy es un día súper especial!- Aomine soltó un suspiro pero le dio un piquito al rubio haciendo a este sonreír.

Y eso era otra, los besos, Midorima era incapaz de comprender la gracia de poner tu boca en contacto con la de otra persona por mucho que esta te gustase, ¿y si a la otra persona le había lamido la boca su perro? ¿Y si le olía el aliento? Para él no había nada tan antihigiénico como darse un beso en los labios, no hablemos de un beso con lengua. Había formas mucho más bonitas de demostrar afecto, como un abrazo, un apretón de manos, una simple sonrisa ya era suficiente para decir "Te quiero".

\- ¿Shintaro?- Le llamó Akashi sacándole de sus pensamientos.- Te preguntaba que si estás bien, tienes un aura negra alrededor y una cara de enfado que no puedes con ella... ¿Te pasa algo?- El mayor giró la cabeza avergonzado porque se le notase tanto que estaba molesto.

\- No es nada, solo no me gusta el día de los enamorados, la gente se pone muy tonta, no para de darse besos y decir cursiladas, es desagradable.

\- Ya veo...- Suspiró el pelirrojo mirando a Aomine y Kise que seguían dándose mimos.- ¿No te gustan los besos, Shintaro?- Este negó con la cabeza.

\- Son antihigiénicos, hay mejores formas de mostrar afecto que teniendo que juntar tu boca con la de otro.- Respondió el mayor haciendo una mueca de asco.

\- No creo que te pueda dar asco un beso con la persona que te gusta.- Se encogió de hombros el menor, Midorima apartó la vista.- ¿Hay alguien que te guste, Shintaro?- Preguntó Akashi al fijarse en el gesto, el de pelo verde inmediatamente se puso rojo y negó efusivamente con la cabeza.

\- ¡Tetsu-kuuuun!- Exclamó de repente Momoi dejando sordos a todos los que estaban en el interior de la clase.- ¡Te he hecho chocolates con todo mi amor!- Sonrió la chica entregándole a Kuroko una caja rosa en forma de corazón.

\- Muchas gracias, Momoi-san.- Dijo Kuroko sonriendo levemente y aceptando la caja.- Seguro que están deliciosos.

Midorima soltó un pequeño gruñido al ver la escena pero sin dejar de mirar a aquellos dos, ya que hasta ahora no había reparado en la presencia de Kuroko, Akashi por su lado levantó una ceja al fijarse en lo que hacía Midorima y soltó una pequeña risita tras ver que el mayor no apartaba la vista del de pelo celeste.

\- Hm, ya entiendo.- Se rió el pelirrojo levantándose de su silla, Midorima le miró dubitativo, pero antes de poder preguntar nada Akashi se acercó a su oído.- Estoy seguro de que un beso de Tetsuya no te daría asco.- Le susurró haciendo que Midorima se pusiese rojo de golpe.

\- ¡P-Por supuesto que me daría asco!- Exclamó totalmente rojo, al ver que todos los de la clase le miraban debido al grito (Incluido Kuroko), bajó la vista y fingió atender a sus cosas muerto de la vergüenza.

Durante todo el resto del día Midorima continuó teniendo que aguantar el aura feliz de todas las parejas de su clase, y sumado a esto las miraditas que Akashi le dedicaba como diciendo "Sé quién te gustaaa, sé quién te gustaaa~", en resumen, que fue un día de mierda.

Una vez por fin sonó el timbre que marcaba el final de las clases Midorima se apresuró a recoger sus cosas para poder marcharse a casa lo antes posible y no volver a salir de ahí en todo el día, lástima que precisamente ese día el profesor de historia le pidiera que se quedase a ayudarle a transportar unos libros gordíiisimos de una clase a otra. Tras 3 cuartos de hora transportando libros el de pelo verde finalmente acabó de ayudar a su profesor y tuvo permiso para irse a casa, antes de marcharse decidió ir al baño a lavarse las manos del polvo de los libros, se sorprendió al escuchar sonar la cadena de uno de los retretes ya que, supuestamente, ya no quedaba nadie en el instituto.

\- ¿Hola...?- De repente la puerta de uno de los cubículos se abrió y de este salió Kuroko sujetándose el estómago.

\- M-Midorima-kun...- Susurró el menor también sorprendido de verle allí.- ¿Qué haces aún aquí?

\- Un profesor me pidió ayuda para llevar unos libros, ¿y tú?- Preguntó al ver que Kuroko no apartaba la mano de su estómago.

\- Los bombones de Momoi-san no me han sentado muy bien...- Suspiró, Midorima no pudo evitar hacer una pequeña mueca de asco al suponer lo que Kuroko había estado haciendo allí.- Por cierto...- Añadió el menor apartando un poco la vista y buscando algo en su mochila.- Esto es para tí.- Dijo entregándole una caja redonda con un lazo encima, Midorima le miró dubitativo pero aceptó la caja, al abrirla vio que eran chocolates y se sonrojó levemente ya que se esperaba cualquier cosa menos eso.- Quería dártelos una vez acabasen las clases, pero te fuiste muy rápido y decidí que era mejor que no...

\- G-Gracias...- Respondió Midorima también apartando la vista.

De repente se formó un silencio muuuy incómodo entre ambos, que continuaban mirando a cualquier otra cosa en el baño que no fuese el otro, cuando por fin Midorima volvió a mirar a Kuroko tras unos 45 segundos de silencio se dio cuenta de que este sí que le estaba mirando esperando algo, tras procesar y darse cuenta de lo que Kuroko quería se puso totalmente rojo y comenzó un debate interno.

\- "¡QUIERE UN BESO, BÉSALE, ESTÚPIDO!"

\- "¡PERO ACABA DE VOMITAR!"

\- "¡PERO QUIERE UN BESO, BÉSALE!"

\- "¡PERO ERAN BOMBONES RANCIOS!"

\- "¡BÉSALE O YA NO VOLVERÁS A TENER UNA OPORTUNIDAD!"

\- ¿Midorima-kun...?- Musitó Kuroko.- Si te da asco no hace falta que...

\- ¡N-No, no es eso!- Exclamó de repente el mayor, Kuroko le miró sin entender qué le pasaba, hasta que este le tomó la mejilla mirándole totalmente nervioso.

Kuroko inmediatamente cerró los ojos esperando a que Midorima le besase, este dudó unos segundos mirando al menor, hasta que finalmente unió sus labios con los de Kuroko tímidamente, el menor soltó un suave suspiro apoyando ambas manos en el pecho del de pelo verde y pegándose más a él. El beso duró apenas unos segundos y, efectivamente, no fue terrible como Midorima había estado pensando minutos atrás, sino que fue... muy muy agradable.

\- Midorima-kun...- Volvió a llamarle Kuroko sin apartar las manos de su pecho.- ¿Estás mejor?- Midorima le miró confundido por la pregunta.- Hoy parecías de muy mal humor, por eso no quise acercarme a darte los bombones...

\- N-No es nada.- Respondió este negando con la cabeza.

\- ¿Seguro?

\- Claro.- Insistió.- ¿Quieres que... te acompañe a casa?- Preguntó para cambiar de tema, Kuroko asintió sonriendo levemente y tomándole una mano.

Ese día Midorima por fin comprendió las maravillas que escondían los besos.


End file.
